The Fight
by Totalstar223
Summary: When Star-Lord and Rocket have an argument, things goes awry.


Guardians of the Galaxy: The Fight

It is dawn on a planet called Mesrav. The guardians had just escaped from a group of bandits that were attacking them. Most are glad they made it back, but few are not.

"YOU'RE BEING A JERK!" yelled Star-Lord, he and Rocket were having a fight.

"SCREW YOU!" yelled Rocket as he threw a glass bottle at him. Star-Lord dodges the bottle as it smashes against the wall instead. Gamora looked at the two. She knew exactly why they were fighting.

"HEY! STOP!" she said to them, Rocket and Star-Lord stopped to listen to what she had to say.

"Both of you need to calm down." she said to her them, but Rocket and Star-Lord were not calm. They were very angry with each other.

"CALM DOWN?! How the heck am I supposed to calm down after this little vermin almost KILLED us!" yelled Star-Lord.

"VERMIN! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LEAD THOSE BANDITS TO US IN THE FIRST PLACE!" yelled Rocket. Gamora was completely shocked, she had never seen her friends fight this bad.

"Guys! You shouldn't be fighting. We're all still alive and that's what matters." she said. Gamora knew that the two were going way too far. So she's doing everything she can to stop them fighting.

"What matters is that I get things straight with this useless little furball!" shouted Star-Lord.

"How could you possibly make things straight? You're the one that always starts this crap." replyed Rocket.

"Well if I'm the one who always starts it, maybe you should just leave." Star-Lord said, Rocket and Gamora's eyes widened. They never knew Star-Lord would say something that hurtful.

"Leave?" Rocket asked him.

"Yeah leave, cause I never wanna see you again!" anwsered Star-Lord.

"PETER!" yelled Gamora, she was furious at him for saying that.

"You know what FINE! You want me to leave, you have your wish!" said Rocket, he then quickly walks out of the ship. Leaving Star-Lord, Gamora and the others behind.

Rocket is now far away from Star-Lord's ship. Now in the farthest part of the desert.

"Vermin, furball, get things straight. He doesn't know a single thing about getting things straight." he mumbled to himself. The truth was, Rocket didn't actually mean the things he said back at the ship. Even though he was trying to step up to Star-Lord, he couldn't. The fact of being called those harmful names and being told to leave broke his heart badly. Rocket stopped walking for a moment and sat on a rock for rest. He then pulled out a photograph of him and all of his friends together. Looking at it brought tears to his eyes. As Rocket was putting up the photo, he put his hand on where his heart was located and looked at the ground in sorrow.

"Maybe Star-Lord's right. Maybe I really am useless." he said to himself. Poor little Rocket, he loved his friends more than anyone else in the galaxy. But now he's far away from them. Rocket was very depressed and had no idea where he was. He then caught the glimpse of the laser gun on his back. He pulled the gun and out and looked at it for a moment. Rocket realized what he had to do. He lifted the gun in the air, and pointed it at his head. His hand shook as he held the weapon. Rocket didn't want to die, but it was the only way to end his suffering.

"Goodbye guys. I'll always remember you" he said as he looked at the photograph one last time. Tears were streaming down his face.

Just as Rocket is about to kill himself, a bandit calls him out.

"OVER THERE! SHOOT HIM!" he yells. Rocket is then zapped by the bandit's laser gun. He falls to the ground, and is not getting up.

Rocket is now completely knocked out, he has drifted off into a dream inside his mind. Rocket grunts as he starts to get up.

"What...what happened?" he asks himself. He looked around to try to answer that question. The area was big and had a lot of pink around it. As Rocket was rubbing his hand across his head, two shadowy figures appeared ten feet in front of him. They then wave to Rocket as a way of knowing they are there. Rocket is confused by who or what the figures are, until they started to light up from dark to colored. Rocket finally figures out the shadows' identy, it's his parents. They've been dead ever since he was little.

"Mom, Dad?" asked Rocket, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hi son!" said Mrs. Raccoon.

"How ya doing?" said Mr. Raccoon.

"I'm, fine, what happened? Am I dead?" asked Rocket.

"Why of course not dear, but you almost were when you had that gun to your head. What were you doing with that anyway?" said Mrs. Raccoon.

"Yeah, what were you thinkin' son?" asked Mr. Raccoon. Rocket didn't really want to talk about the situation back at Star-Lord's ship, but he had to let it out since he had almost got himself killed.

"Well, I just...I'm out here in the middle of nowhere and I can't find a way back to my friends!" he said, letting out his stress. Mr. and Mrs. Raccoon looked at each other. They knew their son was depressed and sad about being lost.

"But it doesn't matter, I'm useless to them anyway." said Rocket sadly as he moved his head down.  
"Oh honey, you're not useless. You're strong and you're really brave." said Mrs. Raccoon as she was lifting Rocket's head back up with her hand.

"Your friends really count on you son." said Mr. Raccoon. Rocket really appreciated the fact of his parents trying to make him feel better, but he wasn't.

"But Quill said he never wanted to see me again. He doesn't want me anywhere near him." he said, full of sadness.

"Honey, people get angry, and sometimes they say things they don't mean." said Mrs. Raccoon, trying to tell Rocket the truth.

"So...he still cares about me?" he asked.

"Of course he does son, you mean the world to him, all of them." said Mr. Raccoon. Rocket smiled at his father's words. He was glad that his parents were able to help him with his distress. He walked over to the two, and gave them a hug.

"Thanks you guys, I really appreaciate it." he said in a happier tone.

"You'll always have us honey, and you'll always have your friends by your side, no matter what happens." said Mrs. Raccoon. Rocket smile enlarged after hearing those words.

"Goodbye Mom. Goodbye Dad" he said to them as they started to fade away.

"Goodbye son" said the Raccoons, the two then disappear and Rocket's mind starts to go black.

"Rocket, ROCKET! Come on man!" yelled Star-Lord. Rocket had been rescued by his friends when he was attacked.

"Settle down Peter" said Gamora.

"No I'm not gonna settle down, those things shot my friend and he could be DEAD!" yelled Star-Lord, he was furious that his friend was attacked and he couldn't do anything about it. Rocket's eyes started to open up as he listened to his friend's worriness.

"It's alright Quill...everything's alright." he said as he was waking up. He was lying in his bed on Star-Lord's ship.

"ROCKET! Oh thank god!" yelled Star-Lord with joy.

"Ugh...What the heck happened?" grunted Rocket as he was rubbing his bandaged head.

"You were attacked in the desert. You hit your head hard on a rock." said Gamora.

"Yeah, we were lucky to get there in time." said Star-lord, pacing back and forth.

"What were you doing out there Rocket?!" asked Star-Lord anxiously. Rocket was suprised at what he had just heard. His parents were right, Quill does still care about him.

"Well...after we fought...I thought that, you never wanted to see me again." he replied, Star-Lord was filled with so much regret, he could barely talk.

"Rocket, I didn't mean anything I said back then. You're one the greatest guys I've ever met, and I promise I'll never hurt you like that again. EVER!" marked Star-Lord. Rocket smiled at the fact of that. He too loves and cares for his friends. "You promise?" he asked him.

"I promise till the day I die." said Star-Lord, Rocket then held out his arms. Star-Lord wasn't paying attention.

"What?...I can't hug myself" he said to him sarcastically, this causes Star-Lord to tear up and hug Rocket instantly. Gamora and Drax looked at each other in the background, they were glad to see their friends safe and happy again.

"Okay Peter, don't crush him. He's still hurt" said Gamora. Star-Lord then stopped hugging Rocket in fear of that happening.

"Right, sorry" he said, Gamora then put her hand on his shoulder. They both smiled and looked at Rocket.

"Well, we better let our friend get some rest, he'll need it." Gamora said.

"Yeah...after getting shot in the back I figured I would." joked Rocket. Gamora, Drax and Star-Lord smiled at that. Gamora then leans onto Rocket's bed, and kisses him on the forehead.

"Goodnight Rocket" she said to him. Rocket smiled at her for her kindness. Gamora and Drax then left the room, leaving Star-Lord and Rocket alone.

"Goodnight buddy" he said to his friend.

"Goodnight...Quill" said Rocket, Star-Lord then leaves the injured Raccoon to get some rest. Before Rocket can even close his eyes, he looks up at the ceiling with a smile.

"Thanks Mom and Dad, I'll always have you and my friends with me, in my heart." said the raccoon. He then closed his eyes, and went to sleep.


End file.
